Blinded Love
by CuPcAkE
Summary: This is a B/V fic, How can love blossom between Bulma and Vegeta when Bulma loves Yamcha (or at least she think she does) and Vegeta is too busy trying to surpass Goku. Will Bulma fall head over heels towards Vegeta or would she choose a different path
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey yall this is my third B/V story, I am so happy, I hope all of you like this story because I worked pretty hard on it. This has really little CC/K so don't get mad if you didn't read almost nothing about it. This is mainly a B/V fic. In this story Vegeta is a sayain and Bulma is..... Bulma. This story Yamcha and Bulma are going out and stuff and Vegeta is staying in Capsule Corps. R&R, no flamers please. Enjoy!!!.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the characters so don't sue me cause you will only get a winter fresh gum. ^_^

- 

Blinded Love

Chapter 1- True Identity

Bulma twirled around as she faced her true love Yamcha who was sleeping after the two hour, hot passionate sex they had just had. She studied his figures, his soft smile, his eyes shut and his arms tightly hugging her small waist. She smiled as she saw how protective he was towards her, she liked the feeling of being loved especially if you were returning your love back to them. She quietly pulled away from Yamcha's embrace and stood up slowly walking towards her closet to grab a white robe. Yamcha gave a loud moan as he turned the other side of the bed. Bulma smiled thinking it was probably her he was dreaming of, she opened the door slowly and stepped out. She quietly walked to the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator searching for some cold water. " Ahh, this is good " Bulma said as she drank her cold icy water " Talking to your self woman " a manly voice said. Bulma turned to find Vegeta with his typical standing stance. He was wearing nothing more than then a white towel behind his neck and his blue spandex, sweat was dripping from his chest and stomach, he had never looked so hot before. 

" See something you like " Vegeta said as he placed his number one smirk.

"Actually no I don't " answered Bulma as she snapped out of her little trance.

"Hmph"

" Vegeta, it's 2:15 in the morning, were you still in the gravity room " Bulma asked as she took another sip of her water

" What do you think " Vegeta said 

" Grumpy aren't we today " Bulma said sarcastically 

" Look woman, I have no time for you. or your silly games " Vegeta answered roughly, as he turned and walked out of the room leaving Bulma really pissed off.

" Jerk " she mumbled, she was lucky Vegeta hadn't heard that cause he was already in his room. ' That arrogant prick who does he think he is, that selfish, arrogant, inconsiderate, hot, good looking bastard, uh rewind did I just thought Vegeta was hot, god I must be really, really tired to think that way' Bulma thought as she quietly walked back to her room where Yamcha slept. Bulma quietly entered her room making sure not to make any noise that would wake Yamcha, she giggled as she heard Yamcha moan. She slowly began to fall into a deep slumber, but she immediately shot straight up facing Yamcha as she heard Yamcha say Marron. Tears began forming in her eyes as the words Yamcha had just said played in her head over and over again. ' That asshole how dare he' Bulma thought as she got out of the bed and screamed out loud " GET OUT " 

" What, huh, what happened " Yamcha said sleepily as he scratched his left eyes and gave a small yawn. " What happen, this is what happen " Bulma looked at him and continued " You ungrateful bastard, I gave you everything and this is how you repay me, by cheating on me" 

" Bulma, baby but --" 

" No buts, I heard her name perfectly don't deny it, cause I'm not stupid, now leave Yamcha NOW" Bulma said really angry as she opened the room for him to get out.

" It was a mistake, I swear, she meant nothing to me " Yamcha explained

" No Yamcha, you were MY mistake so leave " Bulma said as she started to cry.

" Come on Bulma we can work things out, start from the beginning " 

" Yamcha LEAVE " Bulma screamed

" Come on baby, she really meant nothing to me, it was a mistake everyone makes " Yamcha said as he gathered his clothe.

" Really, because I haven't done it, but that's the way YOU can only think, because you are a playa. Gosh you cant even keep a woman satisfied, but Yamcha baby you can go now and have how many girls you want, because we are over, now LEAVE" Bulma yelled loudly 

" Fine Bulma " Yamcha said as he left leaving Bulma crying.

------------------

Meanwhile Vegeta was taking a hot bath and relaxing, until he heard all the screaming coming from Bulma's room. He sat up in annoyance as he was really pissed because he was interrupted from his sleep. He got up put a towel around his waist and left to get explanations on why all this screaming was heard in 2:45 in the morning. He went to yell at Bulma but saw how destroyed she looked, she was against her door holding her hair and crying.

" Woman shut up, you are disturbing my sleep " Vegeta said not really wanting to show he was actually concerned about her.

" Vegeta, not now I'm not feeling good , please go away" Bulma stated as she began crying harder.

" What happened woman " Vegeta asked 

" Yamcha and I broke up " Bulma said as she looked at Vegeta at the door standing with his arms crossed.

" Woman, you just noticed, he is cheating on you "

" What do you mean I just notice, did you know about this and didn't tell me about it " Bulma asked as she cleaned her tears.

" Woman, it was pretty obvious, he has been cheating on you since a year now " 

" What, and we only started going out one year and a half ago, god I feel better " Bulma said as she started crying once again. Vegeta realizing he had just made a mistake did not know what to do but comfort her. " Woman you deserve better, he wasn't worth your time " Vegeta said as he left and entered his room. Bulma after hours of crying and thinking about Yamcha got tired and fell into a deep slumber, not really wanting to know what the next day had in store for her.

---------------

A/N: Hey that's all hope you liked the first chapter, I'm going to try and get the next chapter out soon, so please Read and Review. Please 'NO FLAMERS' I repeat 'NO FLAMERS' . Thanks


	2. Leaving whats past behind

Hurtful Decision

" WOMAN " Vegeta screamed loudly causing Bulma to fall of her bed. 'Shit' Bulma cursed as she glance at her clock seeing it was 10:30. She stretched and got up opening her window Curtin, the sun hit Bulma's face causing her to close her eyes. She turned heading to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and was about to turn the water for her bath tub when she heard Vegeta scream "WOMAN, GET THE HELL DOWN HERE''. Bulma covered her ears and yelled "WAIT FIFTEEN GODDAMN MINUTES". She quickly turned the faucet on and stepped in but before she did she turned her little mini shower radio on. Bulma mind went back onto what had happened, tears once again started to fall as she remembered Yamaha's word as he slept. Bulma's favorite song started playing 'There u go' By Pink. Bulma wiped her tears and forced a smile knowing it was time to go on with her life and leave what's past alone. She turned the faucet off, stepping out of her bathtub. Bulma grabbed a bright red towel wrapping it around her body, she started walking towards her closet humming the song 'Scrubs' By TLC as it was being played in the radio.

Bulma began looking thru her big closet really having a hard time to pick out an outfit. Bulma figured since she was leaving her past behind she figured she start fresh, without Yamcha. She picked light blue Capri hip huggers that fit tightly showing her well shaped curves. Followed by her Capri's she chose a white halter top showing her flat stomach. To finish it she slipped her feet in to two pair of Blue flip flops. She tied her hair in a messy bun and before she could apply some make up on her door slammed open " Woman what in this damned world is taking you so long " He said as he finally noticed what she was wearing. He looked at her from feet and up liking every part of it. " See something you like monkey " Bulma said seductively. Vegeta broke his daze, to stare at two blue eyes " Not really just looking at your hideous feet" He replied standing in his usual standing stance. Bulma grabbed the closest object she found and threw it violently at him only to see him catch it with ease. She mumbled a few curses under her breath and said " What do you want " .

" Your stupid machine broke again " Vegeta said 

" Oh really, then fix it " Bulma screamed angrily, how dare he interrupted her sleep just to get a stupid machine fixed.

" Watch your mouth, you wench " he hissed angrily. 

" Whatever Vegeta just wait a minute I have to-" Bulma began but was cut of as Vegeta pushed her to the wall.

" Look you pathetic slut, you will not order me around like some child I was born as a Saiyan Prince and I'll die as a Saiyan Prince and as long as I live you'll treat me like one, Understood " He screamed angrily letting go of Bulma, who only stared at him with pure hatred in her eyes. 

" Yeas all Mighty one " Bulma said sarcastically bending down in a respective manner.

Vegeta smirked and left the room leaving Bulma feeling completely stupid. ' Stupid ass, how dare he orders me around. Ugh why did I even let him stay that ungrateful bastard ' Bulma thought furiously.

****

" Vegeta please hand me the screw driver " Bulma asked as she stretched an arm out. " What the hell is a scraw driving " Vegeta asked dumbfounded.

Bulma chuckled and explained to Vegeta what a Screw driver was, earning a ' I knew that just testing you ' from Vegeta.

About a half of hour later Bulma finished. She got out and cleaned her pants which had gotten dirty. She saw Vegeta already entering the Gravity machine " Your Welcome " Bulma mumbled as she headed back inside. Bulma entered the kitchen door and heard the phone ring.

" Hello" She answered

" Hey babe, it's me Yamcha " Yamcha said nervously.

Bulma stared at the phone in disbelieve and hanged up, then picked it up and left it in the kitchen table." Stupid jerk how dare he, ugh that sick bastard " Bulma yelled angrily as she stomped back to her room. Bulma decide it was time for a shower turning on the faucet and letting the bathtub get filled, she poured some Spring bubble liquid ( A/N: I don't know what you call those things you put on your bathtub and it fills it with bubbles, sorry ). She untied her hair and slowly started stripping. She tested the water finding it warm, she stepped in and laid there remembering the scenes that had happened last night. She tried really hard not to cry she had sworn that she was not going to cry over Yamcha anymore. ' I hate you ' Bulma thought furiously as she couldn't hold it anymore and tears started to roll down her cheeks hitting the water softly. Bulma wiped her tears and turned the water on. She dried herself up and stepped out the shower with a towel wrapped around herself.

She changed into red overalls and a white shirt. She slipped on her white flip-flops she put some lip gloss on and some mascara. She looked at her watch seeing it was 4:30, she grabbed her car keys and left to Chichi's house. It was a 15 minute drive. She had a lot to talk about with Chichi.

******

" WOMAN " Vegeta screamed loudly getting really pissed off. 'Where is the stupid onna at' Vegeta thought furiously as he opened Bulma's door only to find it empty. He roughly closed the door and headed to kitchen. He emptied the refrigerator in a matter of seconds left the remainders at the table getting up and heading to his room. Vegeta laid on his bed starring at the ceiling, he wondered why he couldn't get the onna out of his mind. He couldn't accomplish his goals if he kept on thinking about the onna like he did. He quickly push the thought away and fell into a deep slumber.

******

" So then he said her name, I was so surprised and hurt that I kicked him out. Chichi what am I going to do I love him so much" Bulma said as tears starting rolling down her cheeks. 

" Bulma he is not worth your tears Bulma, so stop crying " Chichi said softly as she hugged Bulma.

" Thanks Chi, I'll try not to cry anymore, promise " Bulma said as she forced a fake smile on her face.

" That's the spirit girl, now come on food is going to be ready any minute " Chichi said pulling Bulma up 

" Alright, Thanks Chi I'm really grateful about this " Bulma said as she hugged Chichi.

" No problem now hurry or else Goku will finish all the food before we even get there" Chichi joked.

" Alright " Bulma chuckled.

******

" Uh Chichi that was great " Goku said after his 20th plate.

" Yeah mom food was delicious " Gohan agreed after his 11th plate.

" I know, now you two go and wash the dishes " Chichi said in a -If -you-don't-do-it-I-will-get-you- tone.

Gohan and Goku nodded and left towards the kitchen leaving Bulma and Chichi alone to talk.

" So Bulma feeling better " Chichi asked

"Yeah'' Bulma answered " But I'm kind of confused yesterday Vegeta said something really strange" 

" Really what was it " Chichi asked

" Well he said that Yamcha wasn't worth it when he saw me crying " Bulma answered 

" Really, Vegeta the one that lives in your house" 

" Yep the one and only, it was weird though " Bulma said as she tied her hair with a red crunchy. 

" I don't know what to say " Chichi began " were you that destroyed " 

" I guess so since Vegeta said that " Bulma looked at her watch, it was eight thirty She knew if she didn't get home soon she would have to face a very angry Saiyin Prince. 

" Oh Chichi thanks a lot but I have to go Vegeta needs his food, food was delicious by the way " Bulma said as she hugged Chichi and left. 

************ 

Bulma slowly entered thru the kitchen door and hanged her keys in the key hangers. She quickly opened the refrigerator to find it empty. She mumbled a couple of curses and closed the refrigerator door, what was she going to cook now. Bulma took the frying pan out and started cooking some pancakes, there wasn't anything else to cook. When she was done her 100th pancake she sat down in her chair and cleaned everything Vegeta had left dirty. Bulma tiredly went to her bedroom and laid down. What she needed right now was rest. 

************* 

Vegeta opened the door roughly about to yell at Bulma for his food when he smelled food. He went to the kitchen and began eating not really knowing what it was. Vegeta had been training the whole evening, now all he wanted to do is eat and take a long shower. Vegeta finished his 100th plate and left it there, not really satisfied with he had eaten. ' Ughh what kind of food was that, stupid onna probably wanted to poison me ' Vegeta thought as he entered his room. He took his boots off and was about to go to the bathroom nut was pushed back as his eyelids kept shutting. Finally he couldn't resist it anymore and he fell in to a deep slumber. 

***********

Bulma sneezed as a piece of hair tickled her nose. She moaned angrily as the sun hit her eyes, she tried to avoid it by covering her face with her bed sheets, it was no use she was awake and now she couldn't sleep anymore, giving up she got up and stretched. Bulma bathed quickly and dried her hair. She went to her big closet and took out a tight yellow hip huggers short , follow by a white strapless belly shirt. She slipped on yellow flip-flops and tied her hair in a messy bun applying some light purple lipstick. She looked at her clock seeing it was 7:20. She hurried and left to do Vegeta's breakfast before he even came from the gravity machine. 

Bulma opened the refrigerator having forgotten it was completely empty, she groaned and sucked her teeth grabbing her car keys while heading out the door. She was about to open up the door when she heard someone call her name. She immediately recognized who it was and turned to face no other than**.........................**_._

**A/N: Hi thank god I actually finished this chapter I thought I was never going to finish it, anyways I don't know when the next chapter is going to be out but I hope maybe in a week or so. Thanks everyone for reviewing . I'm sorry I'm going to do this but I will not post a new chapter out until I get at least 17 reviews. R/R**


	3. Life is FULL of surprises

**A/N: I am so sorry for the very late chapter but I've had a hell of a long Vacation and I wasn't home a lot, hope you guys can forgive me. Well I just wanted to say I'm posting my first chapter again but its edited cuz I made some mistakes on it so if you guys don't mind reading it over then please do, Thanks. Then on my other story Sweet Cherry Lips I'm editing it COMPLETELY because I noticed I made Vegeta to soft and too nice so if you read it before then please read it again in about 2 or 3 days ok, Thanks. And Thank you to all the reviewers, without you guys I'm nothing *Wipes tears from eyes * So Thanks again guys!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ I would probably be in the Bahamas or something but NO!! I'm stuck here in an 2 bedroom apartment with one bathroom in NYC, big WOW. SO now you clearly understand I can't possibly own DBZ so don't SUE!!! **

Life is FULL of Surprises

****

Bulma at the sound of her name been called recognized it immediately, Bulma quickly dropped her car keys and turned to see none other than her High School Best friend Danessa. Bulma jumped happily as she gave friend a tight hug. 

" I take that as a Hi to you to Danessa " Danessa joked and smiled happy that her friend still remembered her. 

" Oh my god long time no seen, where have you been hiding all these years I called your house like 100 times but your parents told me you were out in the world " Bulma said as she motioned for Danessa to follow her inside. 

" Well I have been traveling around the world first I stayed in South America for 3 Years then I went to Europe for 2 years and well coming home to Japan was my next destination, I just stopped by to tell you Hi because It really has been a long time seen I've seen you" Danessa Said as she sat down in one of the living room couches while Bulma sat across from her. 

" Yea it has, so did you enjoy it you know have fun meet cuties " Bulma asked as she knew Danessa all too well could get any guy she wanted, it wasn't only her beauty that attracted other guys but her way of being. 

" Well want the truth truth, Nope I haven't " Danessa said sadly. 

" You mean to tell me there aren't ANY cute guys at all in where you have stayed " Bulma asked as she cocked an eyebrow suspiciously 

" Yea, there are a lot of cute guys but there all too soft or there very ugh, you know what I mean " Danessa said unsure Bulma had understood her the way she wanted her to understand. 

" Ummmm I don't know Danessa, exactly what type of guy are you looking for " Bulma asked 

" Well I like my man to have A Bad Boy Attitude, very well built and very Sexy and well I haven't found that guy yet " Danessa said a little depressed. 

" Oh I understand " Bulma said " Oh My I'm so rude, Do you want some soda or water " Bulma asked a little embarrassed she had been so rude. 

Danessa chuckled as she noticed Bulma hadn't changed a bit, she was still the same. " Umm sure, Coke please " 

" Alright, a coke coming right up " Bulma said waitress like, earning a laugh from Danessa. 

" So what about you Bulma, any Boyfriends, admires " Danessa asked Bulma as she saw her come back with her soda. 

Bulma froze at her comment what was she going to say, yea she had an Ex who sleep with every woman wearing a short skirt, Bulma was pretty sure Danessa would tell her I told you so, because she had warned her about Yamcha before. Bulma sighed and saw it was best if she did tell her. 

" Well you know Yamcha and I were going out, right?" Bulma said as she sat once again back down. 

"Uh-hu, yea I knew Kenny told me before you started dating him over one year and a half ago " 

" Yea we were dating for a year and a half, but I broke up with him two days ago " Bulma said sadly as she looked down a her cup telling her self not to cry. 

" Oh sorry B, what happened " Danessa said noticing Bulma's change of mood. 

" Well the same thing you told me that would happen, he cheated on me, who knows how many times " Bulma said just at the edge of bursting into tears. 

" Oh B don't get down, he was a bastard and you know I mean he had that ugly scar in his face that looked like he was some kind of magician like Harry Potter " Danessa said as she tried to cheer Bulma up. 

Bulma let out a laugh as she though that Danessa was probably right and that he was some troll who looked like Harry. That last thought made Bulma laugh. 

" Danessa how bout you stay here for a couple of days we can go shopping and stuff " Bulma said once again getting cheery. 

" I don't know Bulma are you sure you're parents think is ok for me to stay here, I really don't want to be a bother " Danessa said unsure. 

" Of course they don't mind my mom totally likes you remember on our Senior year in High School we went shopping with her and we bought that really cool dress for you, after that day my mom considered you as part of the family " Bulma said as trying to assure her it was more than ok for her to stay. 

" Well ok then I'll love to stay " Danessa said happily. 

" OK cool I'm going to prepare din- " Bulma said as she mentally slapped herself for forgetting she had nothing in the refrigerator. 

" Umm Danessa I have to go to the market, I'll be back in 45 minutes " Bulma said as she started to get back up. 

" Actually I got to go get some stuff myself so how bout I go with you " Danessa said grabbing her purse. 

" Sure sounds cool to me " Bulma said as they started walking out the door and picking up the car keys from the grass. 

" Hey B, what's that " Danessa asked referring to the Gravity Chamber 

" Oh that's like a training machine for a monkey beast who lives with us " Bulma said casually 

" Oh a monkey, I have never seen a monkey beast before " Danessa said dumfounded 

Bulma chuckled " I'll explain in the car" 

Meanwhile 

" Lets see who's next " Vegeta said as he motioned for the next robot to come and fight him. Robot#198 ( A/N: Sorry, that's what I'm going to do call them by number, because I really don't know what there called ) Vegeta in one swift movement came behind the robot sending a blast making the robot to explode in pieces. 

Vegeta grunted in annoyance as he finished the Robot without actually trying. ' Damnit, if I keep like this I'm never going to achieve Super Sai-jin ' Vegeta thought as he flew back down to increase the Gravity Level. Vegeta felt the change and smirked. ' Now this is going to be fun ' Vegeta thought as he lunged at Robot# 199. 

~ 

" Ok tomatoes check, potatoes check, lettuce check, rice check, chocolates, gummy, worms and chettos check, ok so that's about it " Bulma said as she put her list down. 

" Ok I'm ready too I just had to get something I cant live without " Danessa said as she placed two bags of Bom Bom's in the register. This made Bulma chuckle. 

Bulma and Danessa took the bags to the car and arrived at C.C in less than 10 minutes, Bulma went straight to cooking while Danessa went to get settle in a room next to Bulma's parents room which was like four doors away from her own room. In about half an hour the food was ready making enough for Danessa, her parents, Vegeta and her. Bulma looked at the time and gasped. ' Damn its already five Vegeta must be starving ' Bulma thought as she left to tell Vegeta the food was ready. Bulma knocked a couple of times before she practically had to shut down the Gravity Machine because Vegeta wasn't answering.  
  


" What the hell do you want Onna " Vegeta yelled angrily 

" Well Veggie-Head your food is ready, now before coming to the kitchen if it wouldn't to much to ask TAKE A DAMN SHOWER because you stink " Bulma said as she smirked while holding her nose. 

" Onna do not address me as Veggie-head unless your in desperate need of been send flying to the next dimension and you cant tell a Pri-" 

" Yea yea yea Prince Of all Sai-jin Bla Bla Bla Bla because I'm superior then you la la la yea I know the speech now come on Vegeta hurry up because we have company " Bulma said as she turned and headed back inside. 

" Baka " Vegeta mumbled as he headed back inside to take a quick shower, who was The company Bulma was referring to. ' Heh, It's probably the Baka Yamcha ' Vegeta thought quickly dismissing the thought out of his head. 

The table was set for three and Danessa and Bulma were waiting patiently for Vegeta to come, Danessa's eyes widened as she saw the amount of food Bulma had prepared. 

" Damn Bulma I'm not that hungry " Danessa said in between laughs 

Bulma chuckled as she had forgotten to tell Danessa how much Sai-jin's ate. " Oh no its not all for us It's for the arrogant prick " Bulma said loudly knowing Vegeta was entering. Danessa couldn't actually see Vegeta with all the amount of food piled on the table but she felt a shiver run down her spine when she heard his voice. 

" Onna that's not very lady like " Vegeta said smirking as he saw Bulma get angry. 

Bulma growled and smiled trying to avoid there sparring matches since they had company. " Vegeta I'll like you to meet Danessa " Bulma said politely, Danessa politely got up and stretch her hand. Vegeta just stared at her and looked her up and down, smirking he said " Nice ass " Danessa's cheek suddenly got pink and she sat once again back down blushing furiously. Bulma secretly pinched Vegeta in the leg earning a " Was that supposed to hurt " from Vegeta. 

Danessa's eyes sparkled as she sat once again back down she was in love, he was the guy she was waiting for. He was perfect he was sexy which by the way wearing only fighting spandex shorts and a simple towel around his neck left practically nothing to the imagination. She had to get him and she had to figure out a way how. 

Vegeta in the other hand, thought Danessa was ok, but nothing out of the usual. He looked over at Bulma who was pissed as hell, he smirked he loved seeing her like that, that only led them to their little fights they usually had. Vegeta quickly finished his meal and the same way he came in he left. Danessa eyed his every move, and Bulma noticed this. Bulma felt weird she had a feeling Danessa was starting to like vegeta and it didn't make her feel good on the contrary it made her feel sick. 

" Bulma is he.... with you " Danessa asked 

" What do you mean " Bulma asked as she got up nervously to wash the dishes. 

" Well are you two together " 

" NO!!!!! " Bulma said a little shocked " Why?, oh no Danessa don't tell me you..." 

"Yea I'm afraid so, Bulma I really think he's the one. He's very sexy " Danessa said as her eyes sparkled with exciment. 

" Yea right " Bulma mumbled 

" What was that B " Danessa asked 

"Oh I said That's right " Bulma lied trying to hide her anger. ' Damn Bulma calm down it's not like Vegeta likes her bac....wait-wait-wait what am I thinking she's my best friend, Ughh I'm so confused ' Bulma thought as she peeked thru the window seeing Vegeta meditating. 

" Hey Nessa I have a better Idea " Bulma said as she turned around to look at her friend. " How about I help you get him, I mean it's not everyday I play as a Matchmaker " 

" Great idea, I think this is going to be a hard one to catch B, but I have faith " Danessa said as she to got up and started helping Bulma with the dishes. 

" That's good, cause you're going to need a lot of it " Bulma said casually ignoring the fact that she didn't actually felt like she was doing the right thing. 

" Oh yea, and why is that " Danessa said suspiciously 

" Because to seduce Vegeta you're going to need a lot of courage, and I mean A LOT " 

" Oh, I see " 

******* 

It was 2am and Bulma still couldn't sleep, all the tossing and turning wasn't helping either. After her parents had come back from their trip Bulma had left their food ready and went straight to bed hoping she would clear out her mind. Bulma got up silently knowing everyone was already asleep, well except for Vegeta. Bulma went out to her balcony and climbed to the roof hoping at least that would kill some time. 

' I need to go out, urgently. I've become pathetic Yamcha is not the only guy in here, I should start dating maybe that'll get Vegeta of my mind, Ugh damn here we go again thinking about Vegeta. Dam Bulma you really need to go out ' Bulma thought as she sat on the roof looking at the sky. " Not even the Dragon Balls helped me find my perfect boyfriend " Bulma wined. 

" Shut your wining woman " Vegeta said angrily seeing Bulma had interrupted his privacy. 

Bulma groaned in annoyance, damn what was he doing there not only did he had to invade her mind but also her roof. " Vegeta shut up I'm trying to have some peace here " 

Vegeta smirked " Well Onna I wouldn't be talking, you were the one who started wining about Dragon Balls helping you get your mate " 

Bulma blushed furiously and turned the other side " Oh well everyone had there own wishes, so back off " Bulma said aggravated. 

" Pathetic " 

" Excuse me " Bulma asked as her anger started to rise. 

" You heard me, your pathetic " Vegeta said as he got up and started towards his room. 

" Why you little PRICK, how dare you call me pathetic. Your the pathetic one not me " Bulma hissed as she advanced towards Vegeta. Bulma was so busy shooting death glares at Vegeta she hadn't even noticed a bump in the floor. Bulma screamed as she slowly began tilting back " Vegeta help " 

" Well Onna that's what happens when to Bitches like you " Vegeta said coldly as he made no attempt to save Bulma. 

Bulma's heart began to beat faster, Vegeta wouldn't let her slip would he?. By the time she was able to say something else Bulma started to fall back Bulma looked down to see if Vegeta was there. Seeing he wasn't Bulma let out a small cry and thought ' This is the end ' 

**A/N: Well I'm still debating whether Vegeta rescues her or she plainly falls and breaks her head, hmmm hard decision, J/K. Well I don't want to say anything else except that I've decided to be a nice person and made an update list so if you want to receive an update on when my next chapters are going to be out just leave your Name and Email in you review, ok. That goes for both my stories. Anyways please R/R!!! And just a quick PS. ROAD RULE, RULES!!! **


	4. And the hunt begins

**A/N: So I'm glad this chapter was not late I'm actually proud of myself ^_^. Oh and peeps this is a B/V I repeat this IS a B/V Fic, K. Anyways I just want to Thank all the reviewers, you guys rock!!! Please keep up with the reviews ya know don't back down cause the reviews don't hurt, -_-' I know I'm corny but hey at least you know I got a good sense of humor ^_^. **

**Disclaimer: Nope I do not own DBZ or GT or any of the other characters in this story so don't sue or whatever please!**

** And The Hunt Begins**

Bulma's heart began pounding harder as she looked once again at the floor, she closed her eyes and waited to fall. It had been exactly one minute already since Bulma had tripped over the damn bump and her house wasn't that big either, she sighed as she felt two strong arms hold her. Bulma was furious but wasn't going to say anything until Vegeta put her down, she wasn't stupid either she knew if she said something wrong Vegeta would let her fall, she was pretty sure of that.

Vegeta smirked as he looked down at the pitiful woman, he could have cared less if she died or not but something made him catch her. Once Vegeta touched the ground he immediately let go of Bulma, causing her to hit the ground. " Ow that hurt " Bulma whined as she rubbed the part she had hit, her butt. Vegeta stood there with his one and only known smirk waiting patiently for Bulma to thank him for saving her life, but was shocked as he saw Bulma's finger in front of his face. " What! You expected me to thank you and bow down, well your completely wrong Vegeta how dare you scare me like that I could have died up there " Bulma yelled. Vegeta roughly pushed her hand aside and looked at her blue mesmerizing eyes. Vegeta smirked once again and grabbed Bulma by the neck, lifting her up easily bringing her inches from his face. " Look wench right now you should be grateful that I even saved your pathetic life " Vegeta hissed letting Bulma go. Bulma growled loudly and stomped back to her room leaving a very well satisfied Sai-jin.

Bulma angrily closed her bedroom door making sure she did it quietly knowing she was going to wake up the whole neighbor hood. Bulma turned off her light and fell back on her bed. _ ' Damn that little arrogant imbecile, how dare he, I could have died out there ' _Bulma thought _' I'll get him back sooner or later, watch Vegeta you have NO idea what you have gotten yourself into' _With that thought Bulma let out a small giggle and fell into a deep slumber. Vegeta in the other hand couldn't sleep he had his mind into what seemed to him as unimportant things like the stupid onna. Damn how he hated her but at the same time felt strongly attracted to her, Vegeta mentally slapped himself at his last thought _' I know better than to mate with a weakling chikuu-jin, heh anything would be better than to mate it only wastes my precious training time ' _Vegeta thought as he yawned sleepily.

Bulma woke up rather moody that morning but it all faded as she stepped in her bathtub and relaxed, Bulma seeing it was almost 8 got up and wrapped a white towel around her body stepping out of the tub. Bulma began roaming thru her immense closet seeing she had nothing that satisfied her. After 45 minutes passed and her room was a complete mess Bulma had found the cutest most sexiest little outfit she had never worn and was exactly what she was going to wear that night when her man hunt would begin for Danessa and her. After choosing her outfit she hanged it outside her bathroom door and quickly changing into a baby blue tank top that had written in the back 2 HOT 4 YA and some white short shorts followed by her white sneakers. Bulma made no attempt to put on some makeup except for some clear lipstick. Bulma frowned at her reflection she needed a change, her hair was the first on her list it was too long for her likings she figured she was going to cut it Shoulder-Length-Size. _' Oh I can't wait till Veg- err the guys see my new Bad Gurl look ' _Bulma thought dreamily. Bulma quickly dismissing the thought ran downstairs and dialed at her favorite salon Clique.

" Hello, this is Cliques salon how may I help you " asked the lady on the other line politely

" Hi can I please speak with Christina " Bulma answered 

" Sure hold on Hun she'll come in a sec " 

" Thanks " Bulma mumbled

After about 2 minutes of waiting in the line a rather aggressive voice came in the other line " Yes this is Christina speaking, how the hell can I help you "

" Well aren't we moody today " Bulma joked 

" Oh sorry about that Bulma I thought it was someoneelse " Christina said a bit embarrassed 

" I'm not even going to go there " Bulma said as she perfectly knew what she meant by _someone else._ " We will talk about that later now, but the reason I called is to see if you can do your magic and make me beautiful " Bulma continued

" Sure B, how about at 3pm I'm free at that time " Christina answered 

" Ok thanks, see ya till then " Bulma said happily as she hung up

Bulma turned and began preparing breakfast she was happy everything was going perfectly. Bulma began singing her favorite song 'Alive by POD ', not even noticing a very angry Sai-jin walk in. Vegeta stood there watching Bulma make a complete fool out of herself as she danced wildly around the room.....without music. Vegeta's confused look turned into a smirk as Bulma without notice pressed her butt in front of Vegeta's... you know what. Bulma froze for a moment but regained her composure and quickly pulled away. Blushing furiously Bulma mumbled a sorry and continued doing what she was doing breakfast, but this time without any dancing. Vegeta made an non intelligent comment and sat down waiting for his breakfast. When Bulma was about done when Danessa walked in wearing something that made her eyes pop out. Danessa was wearing some See-thru red shorts revealing her red thong and practically a red napkin on her chest **(** **A/N: When I mean napkin I mean the thing Christina Aguilera was wearing on 2002 Video Awards ) **Bulma stole a glance at Vegeta and happened to see Vegeta with a disgusted look on his face. Dannesa did not notice this and seductively sat across from him and winked at him, Bulma felt like exploding but calmed herself after all she did agree to help her get Vegeta. 

There was an awkward silence in the room by now she had expected for Vegeta to insult her or her cooking but nope it was silent not even a chirp, damn where were those birds when you most needed them. Bulma couldn't resist the silent any longer and spoke up " Danessa are we still going tonight? "

Danessa snapped out of her trance and nodded in agreement. " Which club are we going to? " Danessa asked as she took a bite of her sausage. 

Bulma almost burst out laughing as she looked a Vegeta's expression when he saw Danessa and her sausage technique, it was obvious Vegeta thought Danessa was a plain slut but it was also something that shocked Bulma as well. " Well were going to Club Midnight, it's very cool " Bulma answered while taking a bite of from her carrot. Vegeta became angered and roughly stood up and left without a word. Bulma looked at him strangely, but shook it off as she decided it was time to go to the salon. Danessa decide to join her because she needed a serious hair cut also. 

Bulma sat quite nervously in the salons chair as she waited for Christina to come and to work her magic. Bulma had been extremely careful on choosing something that would suit her and something that would remain permanently on her hair like curling it, straitening it, waiving it and so on. Bulma had decided on curling her hair, after Bulma had finished and talked to Christina about her problems she went to check on Danessa who also was finished. " Oh my god Bulma you look hot! " Danessa said as she touched Bulma's hair. " Thanks, yours too " Bulma said as she looked at Danessa's once long hair. Now Danessa had cut it chin-length-size and curled the edges making her brown eyes show more, making her look splendid. 

Bulma and Danessa paid and left the ride home was interesting thou. Danessa had ask so many questions about Vegeta that it made Bulma a bit annoyed but calmly answered them except one that really made her think _" Bulma it's so strange how you never felt attracted to Vegeta, I think Vegeta is ten times more a man than Yamcha will ever be ". _Now Bulma didn't know how to answer that why didn't she notice Vegeta before? 

After arriving home Bulma prepared dinner and once she was done quickly ran up to her room to change it was 7 and she had about 2 hours to change and get ready. Bulma hadn't seen Vegeta she figured he was still training so she decided to let him be, plus she didn't want him to see her until she was dressed. Bulma quickly changed in to what she had picked out that morning which was a pair of gray light faded jeans that went below her waist exposing a lot more than her belly button, the jeans fit tight showing off every curve Bulma had on her body. Accompanying that Bulma wore a white halter top that left her back completely naked, the shirt ended below her breast, Bulma tied the string that was positioned in the back of her shirt and did the same with the one on her neck, the shirt showed plenty of cleavage. To top it off she added a silver belly button chain that had a playboy bunny resting at the middle of her belly. Bulma finally put on her white ankle full 4 inch enamel plated heel, ultra pointy snip toe and wafer platform boots. **(A/N: I know you're like what the hell is that well those are boots that have very skinny heels and have a pointy tip, sorry I'm not good at explaining things at the end of this chapter I'll post a link that will lead you to the picture) **Now Bulma began with her makeup by applying glitter over her chest area and on her belly button, then she continued toapply pink Maybelline's wet shine diamonds lipstick and added light pink eye shadow to her blue eyes, after that she added two sliver hoop earrings Bulma looked over herself in the mirror and smirked DAMN! did she look fine. _' I'll show them who's boss ' _Bulma thought as she let out a small giggle and started to fix her hair. 

Danessa had finished getting ready and waited patiently on the couch for Bulma to get ready. Danessa was wearing a caramel almost brown looking leather skirt that rested on her waist and a chocolate colored crisscross V-neck halter/belly shirt. Danessa was also wearing brown leather knee length boots. She had two small butterflies at each side of her hair and let it loosely. 

Vegeta had been training non stop since breakfast and he was starving, after shutting down the Gravity Machine he headed towards the kitchen, not noticing Danessa sitting down on the living room. Vegeta had gotten mad at Danessa's behavior what did he think he was, but what had really pissed him off was the fact that Bulma was going out.. at night, with who knows who. Vegeta tried pushing the thought but couldn't it keep on popping up in his mind. _' Club Midnight, eh! Who would be so pathetic to call their club Midnight ' _Vegeta thought angrily. " Stupid human " Vegeta mumbled, this time heard by Danessa who's eyes glittered with exciment. She practically ran to the kitchen and stopped before she entered to see how she looked. 

" Hey Vegeta " Danessa said in what she thought was her cutest voice. Vegeta ignored her and kept on eating like nobody had said anything, 

"Umm, ok so what's up? " Danessa continued as she took seat next to him. 

Silence once again, this was driving Danessa insane but kept it inside not really wanting to start crying because he was ignoring her. 

" Right!, so Vegeta are you coming with us? " She asked once again 

Vegeta growled in annoyance, obviously she wasn't getting the picture that he did not want to speak with her what so ever. But thought that the only way of shutting her up was to answer her damn questions. Vegeta answered a " No " ad continued eating his food. 

Danessa frowned, she wanted for him to come so badly " Why Vegeta?, I mean your going to be here all by yourself " Danessa said 

" So " Vegeta answered coldly 

" Wont you get bored, at least if you come with us you'll have fun after all you have already finished you training so how bout just calling it a night " Danessa pleaded 

" Don't tell me what to do " Vegeta hissed before actually thinking it over. _' The wench is right I did finish my training it's not like it would hurt to go out with this wenches for the night ' _Vegeta thought as he smirked. Without another word Vegeta got up and headed towards his room. 

" Were are you going? " Danessa asked 

" Not that is any of your damn business, but I'm going towards my room to change wench " Vegeta said coldly once again.

Danessa took that as a yes and that he will be accompanying them to the club. Danessa once she saw Vegeta was nowhere in sight she started jumping up and down in exciment mentally applauding herself. 

Vegeta walked in his room and shut it, he look thru his closet seen nothing that he can go to the so called 'Club Midnight' he only had what he use to train, and that's it. Vegeta then remembered he had gotten as a gift for one of there pathetic holidays some pants and shirts which he obviously just tossed them aside not really thinking he would ever use 'em. Vegeta looked thru his closet once again finding them shoved at the very end of all his clothes, he smirked as he studied the garments and smirked knowing it was Bulma who had pick out the clothe, and she did a good job on it. Once Vegeta was done he went down wearing black baggy pants and a black t-shirt that was 2 size smaller than his regular size, he looked ' HOT ' and Vegeta knew so. He also had brand new black shoes that Bulma had gotten him also as a gift.

Danessa was sitting down when she saw Vegeta come down the stairs, she almost fell of her chair as she saw his very hot body _' Damn I wish I had him ' _Danessa thought as she finally snapped out and smiled. " Wow Vegeta you look great " Danessa said

" Whatever, I would say the same thing but I would be lying to you " Vegeta said as he saw Danessa flinched but she made no attempt to fight with him. Danessa right there felt like crying but she didn't want to do it in front of him so she held it back.

Vegeta sat down on the opposite couch of where Danessa was sitting, there was an awkward silence until Vegeta began getting annoyed of waiting " What the hell is that stupid wench waiting for, call your damn friend " Vegeta demanded as he heard Danessa call Bulma.

" Oh sorry Danessa but I can't find my necklace, I'll be down in a sec " Bulma yelled from her room

" Ok " Danessa answered giving Vegeta Are-You-Happy looks.

After what seemed like an eternity for Vegeta, was when they heard footsteps coming down. Vegeta waited coolly with his arms crossed in the couch until that is he saw Bulma, his eyes roomed threw her incredible body he was so caught up looking at her he had forgotten to breathe that's until Bulma spoke up " What the hell is he doing here? " 

Vegeta growled and stood up looking at Bulma from head to toe from the corner of his eyes and responded " What's it look like I'm doing, were waiting for your ugly ass " Vegeta hissed

Bulma fumed but when she laid eyes on what he was wearing and how he looked Bulma's anger faded. Bulma afraid of what Vegeta was going to say looked away and growled already understanding that he was coming with them. _' Damn does he look fine, Thank god he didn't see me looking at him that way I know he was going to make a stupid comment and Danessa is going to start to suspect that I like him ' _Bulma thought as she got ready to leave and headed out the door with Vegeta behind her eying her goodies. Even thou he wouldn't admit it he was quite attracted to her. 

**A/N: Ya see I'm good at cliffhangers but don't worry I promise not to take long on my next chappy ok and please review! **


End file.
